Falling for a killer
by dakotabegins
Summary: A young man losses his parents at a young age and is now living with his grandmother out in the middle of nowhere. He finds a creature that he though only lived in fairy tales. Soon he falls in love with her and she has a hard time controlling her thirst for his blood.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Cordell Carper and I am 17 years old. I live with my grandma who is 73 years old, she has practically razed me. I was only 3 when my parents died in a car crash. I never even really got to know them; they were on a 4 year mission in Africa. I was born 2 months prior to their leaving and was placed in the care of my grandmother Annie. Having grown up in the Rocky mountains with her ever since and home schooled as there is no local school to send me to, not to mention I love it this way cause class dose not last long. Plus Annie is rich and buys me pretty much anything I want and I am allowed to do whatever I want with very few rules. She has bought me a 44 mag. pistol which is one of the most powerful handguns in the world. Not to mention the 4-wheeler and snow mobile, the only rules are to be back before dark, do my school work and chores first; other than that I have pretty much no rules.

I had just finished my school work and asked "Annie may I go down the trail beside the cabin? I promise to be back before dark." I knew it like the back of my hand even though it was about 10 miles long. "Yes" Annie owned pretty much her own mountain. I walked out to the shed where all my cool stuff was stored except the 44 which I kept on my side less I was in the shower or in bed and in that case it was in my top nightstand drawer. I had a little time getting the 4-wheeler started but I finally was off down the trail slow so my grandma would not fuss till I was out of ear shot then it was 30-40 miles an hour. I stopped the 4-wheeler in a wide spot so I could take a leak; funny thing was that I felt as if I was being watched. I looked around but no one or nothing was there. "Who is there?" I called out but no answer. I decided that it was better for me to just leave the place and so I was off again. Then I came across the reason why I was always coming out hear. I had built a shed just on the outer most part of a large clearing. In this shed was a nice rifle that I had found in the cave about 400 yards off the other side of the clearing. I had been working on this gun for a while now and was almost finished. I had been buying parts off the internet and tools that I need to finish the job; and I planned on making this day the day I would finish. I unlocked the shed and stepped inside just as the snow began to fall.

I began by starting a fair and taking my coat off. I then walked to the rifle that had been smashed prior to my finding it, how I don't know but I had all my parts now and was egger to use it. I finished attaching the scope and was done and it only took me 3 hours to finish it. Then I placed it on the table put out the fire and put my coat on, it was time for me to go that and the ammunition was still on its way in the mail. I got back on the 4-wheeler started it right up and was going down the trail back home and I still had this feeling that someone or something was watching me. I stopped and began to look around but nothing. When I got home and parked the 4-wheeler the feeling was still there I watched my surroundings carefully as I walked to the front door and let myself in. I walked through the house towards the stairs and headed for my bedroom. I was tired and wanted a hot shower and a nice, good night's sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I went and done my chores and headed to the kitchen. Witch was full of a good smelling aroma. Annie was making breakfast and I was excited to see it was pancakes and bacon with homemade biscuits. "Yummy" I sat down at the table and stuffed my face while Annie drunk her coffee. "No class today I am taking the day off and painting" "10-4 Annie." "May I go out on the trail then?" "Yes, oh and this came for you this morning while you were doing your chores." "Oh thanks I have been waiting for that." I finished up and headed for the barn, it had snowed 2 feet last night so I took the snowmobile. I headed down the trail but even now I felt as if something was watching me. I did not pay any attention to it and just kept going. I went inside and loaded the weapon with hallow point 416 rounds. I took a target down through the field about 50 yards so I could line up the scope. I fired the first round and it was only an inch to the right and two inches high. I realigned it and shot again, it was an inch high which is what I wanted so I could shoot long range. Then I went and moved my target to 200 yards, hit dead center when I shot. I was satisfied for now and went home, I then took my shower and watched a little TV before bed.

Middle of the night I awake to a noise and my window was open and I was shore I had shut it before I went to bed. I had no idea how it had opened but when I went to shut it I saw a figure disappear behind a tree not 20 feet from the house. I went to my draw and grabbed my 44 put on my boots and went downstairs. I snuck out the front door and around the side of the house. Nothing was there, it was like it had smelled me coming or heard me and I was so quiet that I could stalk up to a deer and kill it with a knife, so nether was very likely. I went back to bed having a little bit of a hard time falling asleep but I done it. When I awoke the next morning I seen my window was open again and I could not help but to look around making shore that I was unharmed and that nothing was missing. Nothing was wrong and nothing was missing so I just went on about my day getting dressed and doing my chores.

I was going down the trail and thinking about the nights past events and could not help but wonder who or what was sneaking into my window. It made no sense to have someone coming in because they were not taking anything but an animal could not get in my window being on the second floor. I got to the shed and went inside started the fire and decided to go long rang with the target today. I speed down the field and set it up at 300 yards and get down with the bipods. I shot and hit just left and down of the center, I was aggravated I wanted a center shot but did not get one even though I shot 3 more times I stayed close but did not hit it. So I decided to take the target out to 400 yards and was hitting just a little further off. When I moved to 500 yards I was shooting all over the place but got lucky and hit the center twice in 6 shots. And all of the shots would have killed anything I was shooting at because the target was only about the size of a squeals head. I went to get my target and put it away with my gun and locked up the shed. I was then going down the trail back home as it was getting dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I was only about half a mile from the house and a pack of wolfs was off to the left of my snowmobile. There was anywhere from 8 to 12 of them and I only had 5 shots so I kept going as fast as I could but they are faster. One jumped knocking me off the snowmobile and it crashed into the snow bank. I landed in a heap on the ground and standing fast pulled my pistol. Shot… down went one and another jumped at my face I barley doge it, I shot again killing the one that jumped at me. Then one snuck around behind me and I did not notice it before it was too late. It jumped and knocked me off my feet I had to pull my knife and fight it off as it was trying to eat my face. Cutting it up and then finally catching it on the neck cutting its windpipe and jugular killed it. The others barley giving me time to get to my feet before jumping all at once. See this is what packs of wolfs work taking there pray down as a team. That's what was happing to me I felt hopeless with three pulling at my thick pants and two biting at my arms. They are chewing through my cloths and soon my flesh I am fighting, punching, kicking, and to no avail. Then suddenly a person leaped out of a tree hitting the wolfs at my feet, knocking all three of them against the tree that was 10 feet away. Each wolf weighing at least 75 pounds I could not understand how that was possible. Then grabbing the other two before they even knew what was happing she threw them about 20 feet, they landed and rolled. She that is odd how could a girl especially one this small throw those wolfs. And she was wearing shorts and a belly shirt. What the heck!

She turned and looked at me; she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I was lost in their forest green color and gently gazing at me. She kind of growled lowly and then jogged off I try to fallow to thank her but she runs out of sight around a bend. When I get around there in less than a second she was gone. I looked and looked but could not find her. It is getting dark; it is time for me to head home. I got back on my snowmobile and speed away. I am 10 minutes late getting home and had to tell Annie what happened. She flipped like I thought she would truth is I half expected her to not let me go anymore but she never mentioned it. Trying to sleep was worthless, it was no use I was too worked up about almost dyeing but I guess the real reason is it was more about the girl. Her super strength for her size, her ability to run around the way she was and those beautiful green eyes.

I guess I finally dosed off, because I found myself waking up the next morning. I did my chores and was working on my school work when Annie told me to go outside she had a surprise for me. I step outside to find a beautiful Chevy Silverado 2012. Man that thing was pretty to, a deep victory red, almost the color of blood. The engine was a 454 super and man did it per "holy crap Annie I love it, but why?" "Because I wanted to and also just so you know I am letting you move to a cabin I had built at the end of the meadow just beyond the trees." "How did I miss it Annie I go down there every day" "I don't know how but it happened that way." I take it for a ride down the trail, the rough tires cut through the snow and ice like it ant there and I don't even have it in 4 wheel. She is a half tune of pure power and beauty. I was going to check out the cabin that Annie told me about I am so excited to have my own place.

Finally I arrived and it was more than I had expected. The cabin had three bedrooms and two bathrooms; the master bath being in the master room witch was huge. Of course the best one was just off the master bedroom. I can hear Annie's truck just coming up, I ran out to greet her with a big hug. I mean a truck and a house to my own, what else could anyone ask for? "I am glad you like it. Of course we still have to move your stuff in but it should be ready for you to live in it buy this weekend. The first night should be on your birthday, I expect you to visit often." "I do love it Annie and yes gladly I ant shore what I will do missing you like this." "You still have to finish school which is another 50 lessons so be shore you come prepared for those." "Yes maim." Then she hugged me and told me to be back before dark she was going home. I looked on through the cabin still not able to believe that I had my own place or would be mine after Saturday which was only three days away.

I headed back home after I looked all the way through the house and on my way home something was jumping from tree to tree above me. I knew this because snow was falling and hitting in the bed of my truck and I could hear it. I slowed down to see if it would pass in front of me where I could see what it was but nothing it just stayed above me so then I decided to speed up. After I got on up there about 30 miles an hour I stopped abruptly. Nothing passed in front of me; the snow did stop falling so I decided to step out of the truck. I had a flashlight and shined it up into the trees and I saw a dark shadow duck around the main part of a tree. I pulled my 44 out of the door and cocked the hammer.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked around the tree and looked but nothing was there and I heard something kind of heavy hit the ground behind me. I turned as fast as I could but nothing was there except two bar footprints, they looked small and petit. I guessed they belonged to the same girl who had saved me once before. Then I wondered why she would be fallowing me, but since it was getting dark I did not have the time to go look seeing where she was.

I got home and before walking into the door I looked back looking at my truck still thinking (Is this a dream?) But I knew it was not, and then walked inside. As I walk up the steps I hummed a little ton showing my happiness to get all the gifts on my birthday. I then walk into my bedroom and flopped down on the bed not noticing the fact my window was open. But then I felt a cool chill run down my spine and it creped me out when I knew I had shut it. I walked to the window and shut it. Then I hear a sudden shift and I turn to look but nothing was there, then I began thinking and came to the conclusion that the person who had snuck in before must have snuck in again. Then I thought now I have them where I want them I could probably catch them if I played my cards right. I acted as if nothing was wrong and took a shower then went off to bed. I lay very still for a while and was almost asleep, and then I heard the footsteps going across my floor. I listen close and figure it's not a very big person and that they are very good at being quiet. I could not figure how they was being so quiet, my heart was pounding and I could hear it, then the footsteps stopped and I had no idea what just happened.

I waited a few moments then decided to slowly crack an eye open and see if they were still there. I saw a dark figure closer to the window then I thought they were when they stopped. I took a deep breath before trying to jump up and pin them to the wall. But boy was I surprised when I hit the floor across the room. I look up and see her flying through the air at me and I had nowhere to go. She landed astride me and the next thing I knew I was off my feet pressed hard against the wall. She had me by the throat and then I realized that it was the same girl that had saved me in the woods. I can barely breathe and then she growled softly in the back of her throat, it kind of scared me a little. But it also kind of turned me on, I had no idea why it did but just did and it kind of worried me. I was grabbing at her hand wanting her to loosen her grip but she did not for a second or two. Then she let my feet back to the floor and loosed so I could breathe better but she still held me against the wall.

"What the hell" I said after I could get enough air in to say it. "You scared the crap out of me that's what and I thought I was in danger." "But how can you over power me like this, it's not normal, epically when you're as small as you are." "No see it is possible for some people when they get scared to do amazing things. It's only adrenalin." "No there is something up here and I will find out. You have took out a slew of wolfs and lifted me off my feet and I am heavy. So there is defiantly something else going on here." "Okay so maybe there is but you need not to worry yourself about it." "I have every right to worry about it; you have been inside my house and run around watching me for a while now. I am not shore how long but I know it's been at least a month." "Well you don't need to worry about it. I will not hurt you and I am only protecting you so if you don't mind good bye." Then she turned and leaped out the window and when I ran over to look, she had landed gracefully on the ground and was jogging to the edge of the woods. She turned to see me watching her and smiled just before she disappeared into the dark forest.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of a good breakfast, I was starving. Anne and I sat and ate with little talk, what we did say to each other was only small talk. As I done the dishes she walked through the kitchen and said "hey I am going to see my sister so I will be gone for the next couple of days. So please stay close to the cabin and don't forget your chores, oh and I would like if you did not go out at night without me being here." "Yes Mam." She hugged me good bye and I hugged her back and she went out the door. I stood at the window and watched her leave pulling down the long snow covered driveway.

I waited a full hour before heading to my new truck and going to the cabin she had given me for my birthday. It was finished now and I was to be moving in within the next few days but with Annie gone that would have to wait. I did stop by the shed and get my gun and my tools on my way bye. I put them on the back seat of my truck and then put the seat up so that they would not be jarred off. I got the cabin and unlocked the door and headed inside to see it again, I mean it was kind of hard to believe the fact that she gave me my own cabin to live in; but it was real. I walked around and even though it was only one level I could not help but love it. It started to grow dark and I decide to head home. On my way there a loud thump and my truck shifted a little; I stopped and started to step out of the truck. Suddenly I was pushed back into the truck and it was the girl that had been in my bedroom the night before. She looked at me out of the corner of her pale green eyes. I could see that she had her jaw clenched as tight as a vise on a board. She jumped up a nearby tree and then I saw two shadows go from tree to tree as she chased after them.

I sat there wondering if she could take care of whatever was going on. I jumped out of the truck and headed in the direction they went. I found myself within a few minutes on the edge of a battle that I could barely see. They seemed to be moving like flash the super hero. I watched then finally got my bearings back and tried to jump in. I charged on of the boys and he leaped gracefully out of the way causing me to stumble and fall. I tried to get up but was then thronged against a tree and found myself lying in a heap on the ground. Barely able to move, I could only hear what was going on with the battle above me. I heard a battle cry as one of the boys hit hard against a tree and then landed in a pile of ashes on the ground. The other made a hissing sound like a cat and ran off into the forest. The next thing I knew she was standing over me and I blacked out. I remember waking up on the way home but all was blurry and I was lying in the back seat and she was looking over the seat down at me. I tried to open my eyes some more but I couldn't and then I blacked out again.


End file.
